An oxygen-containing halogenated fluoride is used for, for example, 1-fluoro-1,1-bis(arylsulfonyl)methane which is a physiologically active substance useful as a pharmaceutical drug and as a monofluoromethylation agent (Patent Document 1).
As examples of a method for producing an oxygen-containing halogenated fluoride, there have hitherto been known methods for producing ClO3F through a reaction between KClO3 and F2 (e.g. Non-Patent Document 1), a reaction between KClO3 and HSO3F (e.g. Non-Patent Document 2) or the like.
These methods are mainly constructed of a solid-gas reaction. F2 gas and a fluoride gas used in the solid-gas reaction are extremely active substances, so as to be increased in temperature as the reaction advances. Sometimes, the temperature increase finally causes an occurrence of an explosive reaction, decomposition of a solid material or the like. The similar temperature increase is brought about also in the case of fluorinating carbon monoxide or an organic compound by using a solid fluorination agent such as CoF3 and K3NiF7. In the conventional production methods using the solid-gas reaction, therefore, it is required to prevent the temperature increase. This makes it difficult to efficiently and continuously product the target oxygen-containing halogenated fluoride.
On the other hand, an example of using a gas-liquid reaction in the method for producing an oxygen-containing halogenated fluoride has never been reported.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-230961    Non-Patent Document 1: Journal of Inorganic and Nuclear Chemistry, Volume 2, Issues 5-6, July 1956, Pages 348-357    Non-Patent Document 2: Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, Volume 11, Issues 3-4, March-April 1978, Pages 225-241